This disclosure relates to a discovery protocol and, more particularly, to a system and method for discovering devices.
Some devices, such as wireless sensors including active radio frequency identification (RFID) tags may be capable of discovering other devices. To receive signals and, in turn, discover devices which may have sent those signals, the devices may need to have a receiver that may be powered on and off. Further, in order to be discovered by other devices, these same devices may need to transmit one or more signals.
Additionally, while transmitting and receiving signals, these devices may require additional power. The device's receiver may be continuously powered on for a relatively long time before a signal is received, and in turn, before another device is discovered. Further, the device may transmit many signals before another device receives one of those signals, and, in turn, discovers that device.